Almost Legendary
by Bookworm1017
Summary: Everyone in New Directions is shocked to find that Rachel and Santana can get along without killing each other. Set after 'Dance With Somebody'. One-shot.


"You do know that no one is going to believe we are friends now, right?" Santana said, balancing her phone between her shoulder and her ear. She had just finished what little homework she decided to actually do, and was now Skyping Brittany while talking on the phone with Rachel.

"I don't think it will be that much of a surprise. I mean, we're both in Glee Club," Rachel reasoned, as she tried to decide which plaid skirt to wear the next day. She liked the blue one, but she had worn it an awful lot last year.

"Yes, but I did sleep with your fiancé last year, and we have hated each other's guts for as long as I can remember," Santana regretted sleeping with Finn, but she would never admit it. She even regretted being so awful to Rachel for all that time, but she knew there was little she could do about it now.

"Finn was not my fiancé last year, and I did say that the only job you would have is on a pole. Wow! I can't believe I said that. I'm so sorry," Rachel thought back to that day with regret. How could something so mean and hatful come out of her lips. Her lips were meant to belt out long heartbreaking ballads, not hateful words to hurt others.

"It's cool. I tend to have that effect on people," Santana knew she had that coming that day, and she knew Rachel would probably never forgive herself for it.

"I have an idea! Meet me in the choir room before school," Rachel exclaimed, suddenly very excited.

"Okay," said Santana, she knew an idea of Rachel's could either end very well or terribly wrong. She remembered Finn saying 'Push It' was Rachel's idea, but curiosity took over.

"Great! I'll see you tomorrow morning then," Rachel quickly hung up the phone, and set to work.

"Bye," Santana set her phone down on the nightstand, and looked to see if Brittany had finally found the send button on Skype. She had.

_I think Lord Tubbington might be gay._

Santana smiled, she knew she was very lucky to have such a fun girlfriend like Brittany, and an amazing friend like Rachel.

The next morning…

Santana walked in the choir room to see Rachel practically bouncing with excitement. She was also wearing a hideous green plaid skirt, but Santana decided to ignore this one.

"So what is your plan?," asked Santana a bit apprehensively.

"A song," Rachel said simply.

"A song? What song?" asked Santana. Rachel pulled a piece of paper out of her bag, and set it in front of Santana. Santana read over the lyrics, and a small smile appeared on her face. This would be perfect.

Rachel and Santana waited for everyone to get settled before walking into Glee Club. Rachel looked up at Kurt to make sure him and Blaine were okay after the whole Chandler mess. She was happy to see that they were sitting side by side staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Mr. Schue, may we have the floor?" Rachel asked their beloved teacher sweetly.

"Oh, of course," Will went to the side of the room, surprised to see Rachel and Santana together without any bloodshed. Rachel and Santana quickly walked to the center of the room.

"Santana and I have prepared a song we would like to sing together," Rachel said. New Directions looked around confused.

"Didn't you just sing a duet last week?" Quinn asked, surprised they would sing together without an assignment.

"Yes, and because that one went so well, we have decided to sing another one," Rachel said matter-of-factly.

"Ohhh… Is it Wicked's 'What Is This Feeling'?" asked Kurt, almost too excitedly. A huge smiled spread across Blaine's face as he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek, causing the countertenor to blush.

"No," Santana said, offended. She didn't know much about the musical 'Wicked', but she knew that song was about hate or loathing or something of the sort. Rachel sent a small glare at Kurt who shrunk in his chair a bit. Blaine slung an arm around Kurt's shoulders, and Kurt smiled.

Rachel nodded to the 'guitar dude' as Finn had deemed him, and the music started to play. No one in the room recognized the song they were playing. Then Rachel and Santana started to sing, and their voices blended together perfectly.

_**Hey! Hey! **__**Hey!  
La la la la la**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**You come from here, I come from there**_

_**You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere**_

_**We're more alike than anybody could ever tell**_

_**Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks**_

_**Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak**_

_**But we can get up and let loose and LOL**_

The song fit them well. Rachel was singing in her geeky clothes, and Santana was singing in her Cheerio uniform. Everyone's jaws were on the floor, when they saw Rachel and Santana singing together with giant smiles on their faces.

_**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say**_

_**That you're not alone**_

_**And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact**_

_**I got your back, yeah yeah yeah!**_

_**'Cause we're one and the same**_

_**We're anything but ordinary**_

_**One and the same**_

_**I think we're almost legendary**_

_**You and me, the perfect team**_

_**Chasing down the dream**_

_**We're one and the same!**_

Rachel started dancing in between the New Direction's members. Finn's eyes were wide, and he had an extremely confused look on his face that did sort of look like an infant's. Rachel winked at him, before dancing back to the front of the room.

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**La la la la la**_

_**I'm kinda like you, you're kinda like me**_

_**When we write the same song in a different key**_

_**It's got a rhythm you and me can get along**_

_**It may seem cliché for me to wanna say**_

_**That you're not alone**_

_**And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact**_

_**I still got your back, yeah!**_

_**'Cause we're one and the same**_

_**We're anything but ordinary**_

_**One and the same**_

_**I think we're almost legendary**_

_**You and me, the perfect team**_

_**Shaking up the scene**_

_**We're one and the same!**_

Brittany looked back and forth between Rachel and Santana. She was happy that her girlfriend was being nice to Rachel. Brittany never really thought Rachel was all that bad. She just went with whatever people told her, and because she hung out with the popular crowd, she had gone through school hearing that Rachel was a geeky loser.

_**'Cause we're one and the same**_

_**We're anything but ordinary**_

_**One and the same**_

_**We're so good, more than momentary!**_

_**'Cause we're one**_

_**'Cause we're one**_

_**We're anything but ordinary!**_

_**You and me, the perfect team**_

_**Chasing down the dream, oh**_

_**You and me, the perfect team**_

_**Shaking up the scene**_

_**We're one and the same!**_

_**Hey! Hey! Hey!**_

_**La la la la la**_

The song came to a close. The two girls were out of breath from singing and dancing. They looked around at the flabbergasted Club. They both smirked, proud that they had made every person in the room speechless. They then went to sit together in the front row. Santana winked at Brittany who looked positively elated.

* * *

A/N - Song: One and the Same by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez. This is my first non-Klaine fanfic. Please review, and tell me what you thought.


End file.
